


Warmth

by parallelanprincess



Series: Game of Love [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Osana wants to find the perfect gift for Ayano.





	Warmth

Winters in Buraza Town were notoriously cold. Clothing stores quickly sold out of winter apparel. Scarfs, mittens, and earmuffs were in short supply. If there was one thing that Osana despised it was being inconvenienced. She was determined to find the perfect pair of mittens as a gift for Ayano. Her girlfriend was always walking around with her hands in her pockets like some kind of penguin. Frankly it was embarrassing. How were they supposed to hold hands if Ayano wouldn't take hers out her stupid pockets?! Ayano was so lucky Osana was such a thoughtful partner.

The only place she hadn't gone yet was a Celestial Fashions. The boutique specialized in overly colorful and flashy clothing, the polar opposite of how Ayano dressed. Since it was the only place still open, Osana had no choice. She braced herself and ventured into the abyss.

“Welcome to Celestial Fashions, where everyone is a bright beautiful star.” The cashier sounded bored. Her eyes and fingers never let her phone.

“I'm looking for gloves. The plainest ones you have....Please,” Osana huffed. The boutique looked like a rainbow exploded. She had never seen so many different variations of pink.

“Do you have any idea where you are? How lame are-Omigod, Osana? What are you doing here?” The blonde haired cashier turned out to be Hoshiko Mizudori, part time blogger and full time annoyance. Of course she would work in this eyesore.

“Obviously, I'm trying to make a purchase. Can you do your job and find me some gloves so I can get out of here?” Osana asked.

Hoshiko rolled her eyes. She stepped from behind the counter and gestured for Osana to follow her. They walked to a small corner of the boutique that had a distinctly different look. The clothing was in shades of black and red. Dark corsets and long, flowing dresses were on display in sharp contrast to the miniskirts in the front section.

“This is our gothic lolita section. No one but those Occult Club losers ever comes back here. That weird Aishi girl would like something from here. She has that same type of creepy vibe,” Hoshiko said.

Osana ignored the insult. When they first began dating, there were a few things about Ayano that unnerved her. Ayano was very quiet. She only spoke when absolutely necessary. She was oddly insightful as her comments about their classmates sounded remarkably similar to a police profile. Add in her uncanny way of getting people to perform favors for her and a close relationship with the mysterious Info-chan, Ayano Aishi was far from the typical Akademi student.

Osana loved her for it. Ayano wasn't boring or plain. Strength, beauty, and unwavering devotion were all aspects of Ayano that convinced Ayano to confess to her under the cherry blossom tree. Osana decided on a pair black gloves with tiny bat wings attached.

“You wanted it wrap or nah?” Mizudori asked as she rung up Osana's purchase.

“Wrap it. It's supposed to be a Christmas present.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
